The Result Of Passing Notes
by ExplodingMrPond
Summary: Lily/James/Sirius Note passsing... First Fanfic! *Gasps* LXJ - Rated T for language...It was K But Madi told me to change it -.-


Omg! This is my first EVER Fanfic!! Whoo-hoo!! I actually finished one! *does a crazy dance*

*Ahem* - Anyway…..

This is a note-passing-thing one shot, that was invented in English one time when some morons where sitting next to me, writing supposedly stupid notes to each other, and I was dying to know what they were talking about. So I started writing this so me writing would also get on THEIR nerves and make them wonder what I'm writing, so they would show me what they were writing…. If that makes any sense…. At. All. (I'm hyper on wine gums right now, please forgive me for my infernal babbling on…and on…and on….)

Apologies if anyone else has came up with a one shot like this, including these people. But, to be fair, I wrote this in English long before I read any Lily and James Fanfic. (I was obsessed with Furuba ones at the time, and needed a change…)

So….Here goes nothing.

Sirius' writing is in italics, and James' writing is in bold…Lily's is normal font.

* * *

***During History Of Magic class, in their 6****th**** year of Hogwarts…I give you…Sirius and James (And Lily)***

….

_This class sucks. _

**What a charming way to start a conversation, Padfoot.**

_Who gives a shit? How else was I ganna start it?_

**A simple: 'Oh my god, Prongs, your so awesome,' would have been accepted.**

…_Wanker._

**That's what she says.**

_WTF?_

* * *

**Hey, Padfoot.**

_What._

**Switch places with me.**

_Like hell._

**Why not?**

_I'm not sitting next to Dickhead Daisy. I'm quiet happy where I am._

…**.U spelt 'quite' wrong. **

…_Wanker._

**Lemme swap!**

Why? *grins evilly*

**U KNOW WHY.**

_Temper, temper, Prongs._

_U want 2 sit next 2 Evans. Rite?_

…**Shut up.**

_Don't you wish._

**Yes.**

What would you do if I innocently placed an arm around your dear Miss Evans shoulders?

**I would hex you into an oblivion.**

Oh really?

**Really.**

*Sirius uses the 'yawn technique' and places an arm over Lily's shoulder. She looks annoyed.*

_You didn't do anything._

…**I left my wand in the common room.**

_I told you your a wanker._

**Shut up.**

* * *

Told her u love her yet?

**No.**

Are you going to?

**No.**

Why not?

_Want me to tell her for you?_

_I'd be HAPPY to._

**No freakin' way.**

_But you __**DO **__love__her – rite?_

**Of course I bloody love her.**

_That's all I need 2 hear._

**What?!**

**

* * *

**

BLACK! I don't want to read your notes.

_They're also your notes now._

No they're not.

_Yes they are._

NO THEY'RE NOT.

Did you read mine and Prongs' notes from before?

….Yes.

And?

And what?

Will you go out with Prongs'?

**I AM GOING TO HEX YOU INTO AN OBLIVION PADFOOT.**

With what?

…**Dickhead Daisy's wand.**

You'd reach into THAT pocket?

…**.Fuck off. I'll get you later.**

* * *

And why did you want me included in your notes?

_YOUR notes, too._

Whatever.

_Because Prongs LOVES you._

**Hexed. Into. Oblivion.**

So it's true, Prongs? *laughs*

**I'm only going to talk to Evans now.**

Like hell.

_You do that… I'll be sure to spread the rumour that I'm a very GOOD matchmaker. _

* * *

**Hey, Evans. What's up?**

HISTORY OF MAGIC ASSIGNMENT.

…**Sorry.**

Yh, you should be.

* * *

Was it true, what you said before?

Erm…

WAS IT?

**Ok, ok, yes it was! Sheesh, don't unleash your redhead fury on me.**

Don't get me started, Potter.

* * *

**Hey Evans.**

WHAT?

**Kiss me.**

What?! No!

Why not?

BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE YOU.

* * *

**Why don't you like me?**

Leave me alone, Potter.

**Not until you kiss me.**

No!

**Why not?**

*no response from Lily*

**So, what? You not ganna talk to me now?**

*****still no response*

**I'll kiss you right here if you don't talk to me.**

You wouldn't dare.

**You answered cos you know its true.**

Shut up.

* * *

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease let me kiss you!**

No.

**Why?**

If I do, will it get you to shut up?

**HELL YEAH!**

* * *

Prongs, why did you just throw yourself across my desk?

**To kiss Evans.**

You REALLY thought that was going to happen?

**She said she would.**

_Like hell._

**She will!**

**Won't you?**

Yeah, Evans. Will you?

---

**Evans?**

---

Evans?

---

**Lily?**

**Lily?**

**Will you answer me?**

**

* * *

  
**You, me, broom cupboard on the third floor. Ok?

**HELL YEAH.**

* * *

Yes, I know it's weird and crappy.

But it's my first fanfic! Don't sue me! (Please?!)

You COULD review it….

Please? ):

Thanks! (=

Lv Koral xxx (AKA – xXxTheLivingDollxXx)


End file.
